


Star Trek Drabbles

by LadyVean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVean/pseuds/LadyVean
Summary: A collection of prompts from my friends in the Star Trek Communities on Tumblr, Twitter, and Discord.  Short little ficlets, not true drabbles as most of them will be more than 100 words.  Rated M, just to be safe, though I'm not expecting anything terribly smutty or violent.  All series will be included and tags/characters/etc will be updated as I add, so as not to clutter up peoples' search before the content exists.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prompt: Garak and Weyoun have a conversation

_“Tell me, where’s my old friend, Damar?”  
_

_“He died trying to free Cardassia.”  
_

_“What’s left of it.”_  


It had been a foolish thing to say, considering whose finger was on the trigger of the disruptor. Of course, Weyoun couldn’t have been expected to know the depth of his devotion to the Union, Garak supposed. But then, Dominion intelligence had proved impressive, even to the critical eye of a former member of the Obsidian Order. Surely they had at the very least kept tabs on an exiled spy with good connections and a high level security clearance, living among their enemies. Perhaps the Vorta had a death wish. Unable to truly comprehend the reality that the Founders – and by extension the Dominion itself – were defeated and on the brink of oblivion, he had baited one of the most ruthless Cardassians among the ranks of the Resistance… And received the desired result.  


Garak gazed down at the smoldering hole that marred the Vorta’s otherwise crisp clothing and delicate torso. He only wished he could have made him truly suffer.


	2. Prompt: the Bathroom Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a visual prompt by a friend. If you want to see the drawings, they're on Tumblr - just ask for the link.

“Elim?”

“Yes, Julian?”

“What is that thing?”

“What thing?”

“That thing in the refresher.”

“There are many ‘things’ in the refresher, my dear. I’ll need you to be more specific.”

“You know very well what thing I mean. The new thing. The thing that only appeared sometime during my shift in the infirmary this morning. The thing that is attached to the toilet.”

“Does it look rather like a flexible tube with an elongated funnel for a mouth? That kind of thing?”

“Yes, that kind of thing.”

“When the Federation and the Bajorans claimed this station as their own, they saw fit to install plumbing more traditional to their species. I was merely remedying that situation for our shared quarters.”

“Meaning?”

“I would have thought you would be able to recognize a Cardassian model toilet, Julian.”

“Yes, I suppose I did…”

“So…?”

“I had my willy caught in that damn thing for nearly an hour earlier!”

“….”

“Are you _laughing_?”

“You do paint quite the amusing picture, my dear.”

“It’s not funny.”

“You are utterly ridiculous, Julian. Utterly ridiculous, and infinitely charming. Your ‘willy’ has escaped permanent harm, I assume?”

“It has - although it might need you to kiss it better.”

“Kiss it better?”

“A human tradition. Or ritual, if you like. And a very important one. Has to do with proper healing… I should know, I’m a doctor.”

“Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of human culture. Come here."


End file.
